


slow dance

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun knows exactly how he wants to spend another simple Thursday night and Yixing is more than ready to give him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow dance

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this is what happens when i don’t write porn for nearly five months >_> i just wanted some sweet, touchy domestic baekxing and this is what came out lol so enjoy? :D

Thursday nights weren’t anything special. Another day in the week, just thankfully a little closer to the weekend. Tonight’s shaping up to be better than most, since Yixing came home after work bearing take-out from their favorite Thai place down the street. Baekhyun had texted him an hour ago whining about being hungry enough to eat his fingers, and Yixing had unhelpfully told him his fingers were much too pretty to eat. Sure, he wasn’t wrong about that, but he’d wanted Yixing to _do_ something about it. Baekhyun had already spent fifteen minutes staring into the fridge and deciding he didn’t want to risk setting the apartment on fire when Yixing wasn’t there to save him. 

Thankfully, Yixing had shown up bearing food and his soft, pretty smile, and Baekhyun had kissed him against the front door before taking the plastic bag out of his hands and disappearing into the kitchen. “Hey, are you more happy to see me or the food?” Yixing had demanded, following after a few seconds later, pulling off his coat and tossing it over a stool at the counter. He’d smacked Baekhyun’s ass as he joined him, and Baekhyun cackle-coughed around a too-hot piece of chicken satay, the first thing he’d gotten his hands on. Yixing had soothed him down after he’d swallowed with another kiss, thumb stroking at his cheekbone, and muttered something about Baekhyun’s impatience that Baekhyun only vaguely registered through the lingering haze of his kiss. 

Now, dinner’s long since done but the boxes of take-out and used chopsticks lay across their coffee table in a scattered mess. Yixing’s usually a stickler about cleaning up right away, but instead he’d dropped his head in Baekhyun’s lap and announced he was taking a nap. Baekhyun, legs stretched out in front of him, fingers gently threading through Yixing’s hair, is doing his best not to move, but he can’t help it. There’s an old musical playing on television, something they’d switched to for background noise as they ate and talked about their day, and now that Baekhyun’s paying attention, he can’t help but wriggle around at every musical number, wanting to sing along even though he doesn’t know the words. 

“You make a very uncomfortable pillow,” Yixing mumbles. 

Baekhyun glances down at him, but Yixing’s still got his eyes closed. He laughs, tugs a little on his hair before continuing on his slow petting. “That’s not what you say in the mornings,” Baekhyun replies, putting a little lilt to his voice. He wants Yixing to look at him. “What’re you doing taking a nap for when I’m right here, anyway?”

Yixing’s eyelashes flutter against the pale skin of his cheek and he finally, finally looks up at Baekhyun, smiling amusedly as he tilts his head slightly toward him. “Well, what else do you have in mind that I should be doing?” 

There’s a lot of things Baekhyun could say, that they could finally get around to watching the new Mad Max movie, or that they should maybe do the laundry that’s been starting to pile up. Baekhyun could even push Yixing over to his keyboard, sitting in the corner of the living room, and sing into his ear as they try to work on that song they started weeks ago and never finished. Instead, Baekhyun stares at Yixing, at how open and soft and intrigued he looks, and Baekhyun wants…

He reaches out to drag a finger teasingly up Yixing’s chest, feels his breath catch underneath his touch, sees the way his throat bobs. A slow smirk plays at his lips. “I think I know what might interest you,” he says. “We might have to relocate though. To the bed.” 

Yixing’s laugh fills up the room, settles warm in Baekhyun’s chest, and he dutifully sits up when Baekhyun wiggles and makes to stand. “Since when has the couch not been enough?” he asks, but just as dutifully lets Baekhyun take his hand and drag him down the hall. 

“Since we have all night,” Baekhyun replies as he slides back onto their mattress, only then remembering he left the television running. Oh well, he thinks, it’s not very noticeable in their room anyway, and it’s not as if he won’t be more tuned into every single noise he can pull out of Yixing instead. “I want to take it slow.” 

“That’s unlike you, Baekhyun,” Yixing says, his lips curving at the corners. He’s kneeling between Baekhyun’s legs on the bed, like he’s not sure what to do, even though Baekhyun knows Yixing’s aware of exactly what Baekhyun likes, where he’d want to be touched. He’s not touching now though, because he’s letting Baekhyun call the shots, and Baekhyun licks his lips, the warmth in his chest from earlier spreading out through his veins. 

“I’ve been known to have my moments,” he says finally, brain catching up to Yixing’s last words. He reaches out for him, curls his fingers into Yixing’s shirt. Pulls him down. “Is that okay?” 

“Whatever you want,” Yixing says softly. 

“Kiss me,” Baekhyun demands and Yixing’s smile turns into something closer to a smirk just before he does. Hands cup Baekhyun’s face as Yixing’s plush lips meet his own and Baekhyun melts instantly into it, doesn’t think there will ever be a time when he isn’t completely and entirely taken in by this, how fully Yixing kisses him, gentle at first, then a little more hungry, teeth nipping at Baekhyun’s lower lip. Baekhyun turns it just as eagerly, slides his own hands up Yixing’s back, pulling the fabric of his shirt up with him. He feels the warmth of Yixing’s skin under his fingertips, the way his muscles move, and Yixing shudders beneath his touch when Baekhyun purposefully presses his nails in, drags them down. 

Yixing breaks away to look down at Baekhyun, his eyes intense, searching, but then he smiles and everything softens. Baekhyun smiles back, laughing when Yixing sits up and holds his arms straight up so that Baekhyun can continue pulling off his shirt for him. It lands somewhere on the floor and Yixing is quick to let Baekhyun’s own hoodie follow after it; he’s glad he didn’t bother putting a shirt on under after he got home that evening, as Yixing’s hands instantly find his skin, fingers splaying just under his ribs. 

“Yixing,” Baekhyun sighs, wriggling against the bed and wrapping a leg around Yixing’s calf, the heels of their feet bumping together as Baekhyun stretches. “Yixing…” 

“What do you want?” Yixing asks from where he’s pressing little kisses down Baekhyun’s throat. One of his hands has smoothed up to his chest, fingers brushing over his nipple. Baekhyun’s gasp feels almost too loud in the room, but he doesn’t care. Yixing likes it when he’s loud, no matter what he says. Especially like this. 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun says, “anything--everything--” He gasps as Yixing’s hands drop to the fastenings on his jeans, popping open the button and easing the zipper down. “You seem to be doing just fine without instructions.” 

Yixing laughs and Baekhyun helps him to drag his pants down his thighs. Baekhyun shakes them off, hears it hit the floor in a flump of fabric, and then jerks at the touch of Yixing’s warm, warm hands on his newly exposed skin, pushing his legs apart just a bit more so he can settle between them. Baekhyun leans up on his elbows to see him better, sucking in a breath as Yixing holds his gaze and presses his palm over Baekhyun’s dick through his underwear. Baekhyun’s only half-hard but he doubts that will last long, not with the way Yixing is looking at him, like he’s fully intent on devouring him, not when that’s exactly what Baekhyun knows he wants. 

“Suck me off,” he breathes, suddenly imagining Yixing’s pretty, pretty mouth on him, his dick jerking in Yixing’s hand at the thought. 

Yixing makes a low humming sound in response, neither a denial nor a confirmation, and Baekhyun can only watch as he pulls down his underwear and touches him directly. It’s a struggle to keep leaning on his elbows so he reaches out to grab Yixing’s shoulder, stop him from doing anything more, and shuffles backward until he’s sitting with his back against the bedrest, kicks his briefs off to the side of the bed.

Laughing, Yixing scoots up to join him, asks, “Better?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says, a little petulant because Yixing’s eyes are teasing. “Now, can you just, put your hand back--” 

“Here?” Yixing says, raising his brow at him as he plants his hands high on Baekhyun’s bare thighs instead of where his cock rests against his pelvis. “Here?” he asks again, fingers sliding lower, toward Baekhyun’s knees. 

“No--what, Yixing--” Baekhyun whines, shuddering slightly when Yixing begins to press open-mouthed kisses across his stomach. He’s so close to where Baekhyun wants him to be, but instead he’s touching him everywhere but his cock, and his eyes, when Baekhyun manages to look at him, are far too amused for his liking. “Don’t _tease_ ,” he says, pouting only a little. 

“I thought you wanted to take it slow,” Yixing replies just before he licks a stripe over one of Baekhyun’s nipples and dips down further to work the flesh next to his navel between his teeth. 

Baekhyun groans, hands instinctively delving into Yixing’s hair for something to hold onto, ground him from all of Yixing’s attention. “Slow doesn’t mean teasing me,” he gasps out, even as his body jerks up toward whatever Yixing’s giving him. There’s definitely going to be a bruise on his stomach in the morning, but the thought only has him more aroused, wonders where else Yixing will mark him by the time they’re done tonight, where Baekhyun could leave his own mark on Yixing’s pale, beautiful skin. 

“You like it though, don’t you?” Yixing says, his voice lower than usual. He’s kissing up the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh now, leaving goosebumps in his wake, and Baekhyun’s fingers tightening in his hair. “Look how hard you’ve gotten already,” he adds, sliding his hand up over Baekhyun’s hip to finally touch his cock again. 

“I’d like it better if you’d blow me,” Baekhyun says pointedly, bucking up into Yixing’s loose fist, and Yixing’s warm laugh tickles his thigh. “Please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Yixing says and that’s all the warning Baekhyun gets before Yixing’s mouth is on him. Baekhyun curses at the immediate heat, the firm grasp of Yixing’s fingers around the base of his cock as he sucks over the head, his tongue sliding smoothly over the slit and along the underside. Yixing looks up at Baekhyun, and it’s hard for Baekhyun to not maintain contact when he can’t help but watch everything else: the way Yixing’s lips stretch around his cock, the flush that’s blossoming high on his cheeks, the wet, slick trail his mouth leaves over his skin when he pulls back enough to breathe. Yixing looks really good like this, staying where Baekhyun guides him with that hand still in his hair, not teasing, but not going too fast to make it end too quickly. He knows just what Baekhyun likes, slowly licks along the vein down the underside and presses Baekhyun’s hips down against the mattress when he bucks up. “Relax,” Yixing says, and Baekhyun groans at the hoarse sound of his voice. “Or do you want to come like this?” 

“I could,” Baekhyun whispers, already feeling his arousal heightening. If Yixing keeps this up, Baekhyun probably won’t be able to hold back. He hisses as Yixing strokes him purposefully from base to tip, his other hand reaching further down to gentle massage his balls between his fingers. “Fuck, you’re good at this,” he laughs breathlessly, letting his legs fall open a bit more to give Yixing better access. “If I come in your mouth, will you still fuck me after?” 

Yixing laughs, too, a little rough around the edges, and he presses a little kiss just under the crown of Baekhyun’s dick before he answers. “If that’s what you want.” 

“ _Yixing_ ,” Baekhyun grumbles as he lets the hand in Yixing’s hair slip down to brush over the back of his neck. “What do _you_ want?” he asks, unable to fight back the amused smile tugging at his lips as Yixing flails, letting go of Baekhyun’s dick entirely to giggle into his thigh, twisting away from Baekhyun’s touch on his neck. “Sometimes I forget just how sensitive you are there.” 

“No, you don’t, you punk,” Yixing says once he’s gathered himself. He plants his hands on either side of Baekhyun’s hips and leans up into his space so he can press a kiss to his lips, then another. “You do it on purpose.” 

Baekhyun grins, only a little unrepentantly. “Maybe,” he agrees, and surges forward for another kiss, a little deeper, harder, before he pushes Yixing back down firmly by the shoulder. “You never answered my question,” he adds as Yixing easily curls his fingers around his cock again. 

Yixing makes a soft humming noise as he strokes Baekhyun gently and holds Baekhyun down with his free hand because it’s not nearly enough pressure and Baekhyun needs _more_. “What I want?” Yixing asks, and Baekhyun finally tears his gaze away from Yixing’s pretty fingers around his cock to look at him, swallows thickly at the intensity in Yixing eyes. “I just want to see you fall apart,” he says in a voice that holds so much promise and Baekhyun thinks he could come from that alone if it weren’t for Yixing’s hand wrapped around the base of his cock.

“You might not have to wait very long to see that then,” Baekhyun says, doing his best to jerk up into Yixing’s hand despite the hold he has on him. It’s enough to get Yixing to lower his mouth to him again, swirling his tongue around the head and pulling a deep moan from Baekhyun when he chuckles lightly against him. 

“Gonna come already?” Yixing asks, looking amused. “So soon?” 

“I don’t think you realize just how good you are at this,” Baekhyun grits out, clenching his fingers into the bed sheets on either side of his legs. “So please, just let me come.” 

Yixing doesn’t answer in words, instead he sucks Baekhyun back into his mouth, taking him in nearly to the base at once and Baekhyun’s groan practically rings throughout their room. He really hopes their neighbors aren’t home right now, he thinks wildly, the last extraneous thought he really has before he’s focusing on the heat of Yixing’s mouth, the soft lingering touches of his fingers up his thighs, the piercing look in Yixing’s eyes. 

It’s easily too much now, when Baekhyun is so on edge, so ready to give into this perfect, perfect feeling, that he’s sure he can’t hold out much longer. His head falls back against the bedrest, eyes fluttering shut at the overwhelming feeling, but still he sees how good Yixing looks sucking him down, can envision it as if he never took his eyes away at all, and the sensation is even worse now, when he doesn’t have anything else to distract him from how amazing Yixing is at giving head. 

“I’m gonna come soon,” he says, digging his fingers into his own thighs, dragging them up his chest. “Yixing--”

“You don’t need my permission, Baekhyun,” Yixing says and his voice is so incredibly _wrecked_ , that Baekhyun lets out his loudest noise yet, popping his eyes open in time to catch Yixing licking his lips, watch as he licks the precome beading at the head slowly, surely into his mouth. “I thought you wanted to come in my mouth?” 

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Baekhyun gasps, even as his cheeks grow hot from how casually Yixing says it, like he’s waiting for it, hard for it. That thought has him groaning again, pushing his hips up for more as he presses two of his fingers into his mouth, muffling the sounds he can’t keep quiet as he finally, finally comes, cock down Yixing’s throat. 

It feels like it lasts forever and by the time he’s gotten ahold of himself again, Yixing’s pulled off his cock and is in his face, easing Baekhyun’s fingers from his mouth so he can kiss him instead. Moaning, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Yixing’s shoulders, falls open under him as Yixing leads the kiss, lets Baekhyun taste himself on his tongue. 

“You okay?” Yixing asks and Baekhyun nods dazedly, grinning as the content of his orgasm fully fills him. He stretches his legs out, curling his toes into the sheets as he slumps down, pulling Yixing against him. He’s still in his jeans, the rough fabric feels surprisingly nice along his skin, but Baekhyun would much rather have Yixing naked, too. 

“That was really good,” Baekhyun says as he quickly undoes Yixing’s pants, Yixing’s mouth against his collarbone almost too distracting. “I don’t know why you don’t do it more often.” 

“Because you’re the one who likes it best,” Yixing reminds him with a low chuckle and Baekhyun grins up at the ceiling as he pushes Yixing’s pants and underwear down his legs together. 

“Mm, that is a good point,” he agrees, mouth watering at bit at the thought, at the heavy weight of Yixing’s dick once Baekhyun finally gets it in his hand. Yixing grunts lowly into Baekhyun’s chest, hips instinctively rocking into Baekhyun’s touch, and Baekhyun strokes him once, twice, with purpose before he asks, “Do you want me to blow you now?” 

“I just want to fuck you,” Yixing answers without hesitation, looking up into Baekhyun’s eyes as he says it, and Baekhyun can’t very well say no to that. 

“Please,” he breathes, rubs his thumb over the slit of Yixing’s cock, delights in the way Yixing trembles, his eyelashes quivering against his cheeks, “I want that, too.” 

“Okay,” Yixing gasps, “okay--fuck, just let me--” He pulls himself up to kneel between Baekhyun’s legs, runs a shaky hand through his hair, but when he looks at Baekhyun, he smiles. “You’re gonna have to let go of my dick if you want me to fuck you.” 

“But it’s such a nice dick,” Baekhyun says sweetly, curling his fingers a little tighter as he jerks Yixing off from base to tip, smirking at the way Yixing groans. 

“I bet it’d be even nicer when I fuck you into the bed,” Yixing says in such a low voice Baekhyun can _feel_ it, his hand around Yixing’s dick falling slack as he whimpers, eager, impatient. “Grab the lube.” 

Baekhyun rolls over to the edge of the bed, yanking open the bottom drawer on their nightstand and almost dropping the lube to the floor when Yixing’s hands slide over his back. “How do you want me?” he asks, tossing the small tube over his shoulder and glancing back at Yixing who seems to take his time dragging his eyes off of Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun laughs, pleased, and already feeling the familiar signs of arousal stirring again. Yixing’s never hidden his appreciation of Baekhyun’s butt, so he uses it to his advantage, leaning on his elbows and pushing up onto his knees, giving Yixing better access, shivering when Yixing takes the bait, hands sliding back down over the curve of his ass, fingers pressing into the supple flesh. 

“Stay like this,” Yixing breathes, and he only looks slightly sheepish when Baekhyun laughs again and says, “You’re so obvious.” 

Yixing gives his butt a light smack and says, “Like you’re not,” and Baekhyun just barely catches the click of the cap on the lube before cool fingers are pressed up against his entrance. “Relax,” Yixing says softly before he’s pushing the first finger in slowly, too slow, and Baekhyun wriggles his hips back almost instantly for more. 

“Patience,” Yixing chides, crooking his finger inside, letting it catch just around the rim when he pulls out. “What happened to taking it slow?” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Baekhyun gasps, trying to calm down, force himself still as Yixing’s finger pushes inside again. “I just really want it.” 

“I know,” Yixing laughs, his free hand rubbing soothing circles along his left hip, and when Baekhyun glances back at Yixing over his shoulder, he has a little amused, fond look in his eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” 

Baekhyun nods, his whole body tingling from Yixing’s touch, his words. If there’s anything that Baekhyun believes wholeheartedly, it’s that Yixing will take care of him, and right now he knows that better than ever. Knows that Yixing will make Baekhyun feel even better than he does already, give him whatever he wants. “Okay,” Baekhyun says, taking a slow breath and letting it back out. “I’ll be good.” 

“That I’ll believe when I see it,” Yixing says and pushes in a second finger before Baekhyun can even think of a reply. He gives up really thinking at all then, too, because Yixing is amazing at this, taking things at just the right pace to keep Baekhyun on edge, desperate for more. And Baekhyun’s already come once, but he can feel it building again, knows it won’t be long until he’s hard again at rate Yixing is going. 

Baekhyun lowers himself more comfortably against the bed, stretching out his arms to claw into the pillows and drag one over to lay his head against. He twists enough to look at Yixing without having to crane his neck over his shoulder each time, and it makes Yixing’s fingers press up even deeper, drawing out a soft sigh from Baekhyun’s lips. Yixing’s hair is still disheveled from when Baekhyun had his hands in it, sticking up in odd places, but somehow only making him look hotter, which Baekhyun doesn’t think is really fair. It makes him want to touch, too, but he can’t, not in this position, and he curls his hands into the sheets again to quell the urge. 

Staring at Yixing doesn’t really help, not when Baekhyun can easily let his eyes roam over his defined arms, the lines of his abs, the faint trail of hair leading down from his navel and his cock, where it juts up hard against his lower stomach. Baekhyun licks his lips, thinking about Yixing fucking him, rocking his hips back into the steady pace of Yixing’s fingers. 

“What’re you staring at, perv?” Yixing says, pulling Baekhyun from his thoughts. Baekhyun drags his gaze back up slowly, wanting Yixing to feel it, and laughs when he catches YIxing’s adam’s apple bobbing along his neck. 

“Perv? Me?” Baekhyun says innocently, batting his eyelashes for effect. “Says the one who’s been staring at my ass.” 

“You like that, though,” Yixing says, curling his fingers inside and slowly stretching them out. Baekhyun groans and jerks back, trying to get Yixing to touch him where he needs it. “You’re always walking around in those too-tight jeans because you want me to look, don’t you?” 

A grin spreads across Baekhyun’s lips as he wriggles his hips for more. “Maybe,” he says lightly. “Aren’t you the same? Do you even _own_ clothes with sleeves?” 

“Funny,” Yixing says dryly and Baekhyun moans when he feels a third finger finally pressing in. The stretch is good, too good, and Baekhyun’s already pushing back before Yixing’s even managed to get his finger in all the way. Baekhyun sighs deeply, content, turning back over to press his face into the pillow beneath his head. “Good?” Yixing says, slipping all three fingers out and thrusting them back in at once. 

“O-Oh, yeah, do that again--please,” Baekhyun gasps and Yixing doesn’t hesitate to follow orders, fingers pressing in and out at just the right rhythm and Baekhyun feels it throughout his whole body. It only takes Yixing a few more slow thrusts like this before his fingertips finally push up against Baekhyun’s prostate. “ _Fuck_ ,” Baekhyun moans as he quickly shoots a hand down between his body and the bed to quickly grasp at his cock, fully hard between his legs. “Oh god, Yixing--” 

“Are you gonna come again already?” Yixing laughs, sounding a little exasperated, a little amused. He fucks Baekhyun with his fingers harder now, but still keeps at this slow pace, knows it’s making Baekhyun even more aroused. 

“I might,” Baekhyun grits out, trying to stroke himself at the same momentum as Yixing’s fingers, but it’s too hard to keep control when he’s sure he could come again at any time. “Just--keep doing whatever you’re doing--” 

Yixing graciously complies, his fingers hitting Baekhyun just right on nearly every push inside, and Baekhyun gasps when he feels him shift behind him, leaning over his back to mouth at the juncture of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder. “Come on, baby, you can do it,” he whispers into Baekhyun’s ear, and Baekhyun moans again, struggling to not collapse entirely into the bed. His leans on his right shoulder a bit, turns his head to the left where he catches Yixing’s eyes, and Yixing surges forward to kiss him hotly, hurriedly, maybe even a little desperately, telling Baekhyun just how much Yixing needs this, too. He can feel his cock against the back of his thigh, leaving a slick trail of precome on his skin, and Yixing gasps into his mouth when Baekhyun purposely clenches around his fingers. 

“That’s it,” Yixing says, breathless, as he starts to pull back, but at Baekhyun’s whine, he stays, kisses his shoulder. “Let me feel you come from this, just from my fingers.” 

Baekhyun opens his mouth to speak, tell Yixing how good it is, how much he likes it, but all that he manages is a strangled sound as he comes again, spilling over his fingers and into the sheets. His body is trembling but Yixing is calmly easing him through it, free hand sliding up and down Baekhyun’s side as he whispers soft shhh sounds, kisses Baekhyun’s ear, his neck, his shoulder blades. Only once Baekhyun feels Yixing’s fingers leave him does he let himself sink into the mattress with a flump, a sated grin spreading across his face as a laugh bubbles up in his chest. 

Yixing is grinning, too, when Baekhyun pushes down the pillow and looks around at him. Baekhyun wriggles over, onto his back again, and scoots away to the cleaner side of the bed, pulling Yixing down with him. “I love you,” Baekhyun laughs, sliding his hands up into Yixing’s hair and plants a loud, smacking kiss against his mouth.

“I know,” Yixing says with a smirk that doesn’t last, not when Baekhyun shifts under him and rocks up against Yixing’s cock. 

“Are you gonna fuck me now?” Baekhyun says, pressing up again and enjoying the low sound Yixing makes. 

“I’m not going to last very long,” Yixing admits as he reaches over to grab the lube again. 

“I don’t care,” Baekhyun says quickly, spreading his legs and wiggling to get more comfortable. “I just want you to fuck me.” 

Yixing quickly slathers a bit of lube over his cock, shuddering from the touch, and Baekhyun reaches out to softly touch Yixing’s hand in an effort to calm him. Yixing’s patience, especially in bed, especially like this, never fails to amaze Baekhyun, who seeks gratification like he’s starved for it. He wraps his legs around Yixing’s waist as he tosses the lube aside and settles, wants this to be as good for Yixing as it’s been for him, more than that, even, and he clutches at Yixing’s shoulders when he finally pushes in. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Baekhyun breathes out, barely audible to his own ears over Yixing’s deep groan. Baekhyun keeps his eyes on Yixing’s face, the way his lips are parted slightly, swollen from kisses, from the earlier blowjob, the little beads of sweat clinging to his hairline, his eyelids closed as he catches his breath. “Yixing,” he says quietly, drawing a hand back to slide up his chest, pinch one of his own nipples between his fingers, something to distract him as Yixing slowly fills him. 

Yixing stills when he’s pushed in all the way, and Baekhyun squeezes tentatively around him, laughs breathlessly at the pinched look that crosses Yixing’s face. He peers open his eyes and weakly glares at Baekhyun who grins back and does it again, and Yixing hisses lowly as he pulls back. “Do you want me to come already?” he asks, but he can’t even sound that annoyed, and Baekhyun slowly drags the heel of his foot down Yixing’s back. 

“I want you to move,” he says, rocking his hips down a bit, enjoying how full he feels on Yixing’s cock. “Please?” He clenches around him again, dabs at the sweat that’s itching at his collarbones. “See? I even said please, I’m being nice, so can you just--” 

Baekhyun’s words morph into a groan as Yixing fucks him, pushing in hard and deep and so so good. “Baekhyun,” Yixing rasps, leaning in close, “stop talking,” and Baekhyun takes it upon himself to crane his neck up and kiss him. It’s a frantic kiss, more open-mouthed and heavy breathing than anything, but Baekhyun doesn’t care, it’s what he needs to ground him from Yixing’s cock thrusting in and out at the perfect pace, any lingering intentions of taking it slow long forgotten. 

After all the build-up this feels incredible and Baekhyun can’t stop from rolling his hips down to meet every one of Yixing’s thrusts. “More, more, I need--” Baekhyun says, because keeping quiet has never been his forte, and it’s no different now. He fucks down again, squeezing tight again, and lets out a long, drawn out sound as the head of Yixing’s cock catches around his rim before he slams back in. “Oh, fuck, that’s good, really good, Yixing, you always know just how to make it so--” 

Yixing’s harsh laugh cuts Baekhyun off, not that Baekhyun is really all that sure of what he’s saying anyway, and he pulls back up, hands sliding down Baekhyun’s thighs on either side of his waist to grab Baekhyun’s hips and tug him impossibly closer as he rocks his hips. Baekhyun keens, grasping at the sheets, at Yixing’s forearms, anything, as Yixing continues like this, bemusement in his eyes as he says, “Next time I think I’ll need to gag you.” 

Baekhyun gurgles out a laugh, leaning up to hook his hands around the back of Yixing’s neck. Yixing shudders from the touch but allows Baekhyun pull him back down to kiss him, and Baekhyun reminds him, “We did that once but you didn’t like it. Said it was too quiet.” 

Yixing makes a soft humming noise against Baekhyun’s lips, as if the memory has slowly returned to him, and Baekhyun splays his fingers through his hair, plays with the short strands on the back of his neck gently, adds, “Besides, I’d rather you gag me on your dick than anything else.” 

“ _Shit,_ ,” Yixing says, hips jerking as he grinds his cock in deep, and Baekhyun can feel him pulsing, knows he’s close. 

“Do it, come on,” Baekhyun coaxes, fucking himself on Yixing’s cock, delighted by the stretch of it, how thick Yixing feels inside of him, the ache in his thighs. His own dick is half-hard again but Baekhyun ignores it, isn’t sure he can come again at all and focuses on making Yixing feel good instead. “You’re close, aren’t you? Do it, Yixing, just come, let me feel it.” 

Yixing makes a deep sound at that and his rhythm quickens, the sound of his hips hitting the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs filling up Baekhyun’s ears, and he reaches out to cup Baekhyun’s face when he leans back in for another kiss. Baekhyun lets his hands trail down his back, feels the muscles shift, the thin sheen of sweat under his fingertips and he moans as Yixing light nips his lower lip with his teeth, on purpose or accidentally, Baekhyun isn’t sure, and doesn’t care, really, only kisses him harder back for it. When Yixing comes, not longer after, he thrusts in deep, forehead pressed into Baekhyun’s collarbone as he curses, slipping back into Chinese, and his whole body quakes lightly in Baekhyun’s hold. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun says, staring up at the ceiling, feeling like he’s the one who’s just come, trying to catch his breath as he soothingly runs his hands up and down Yixing’s back. “Fuck, that was amazing.” He laughs, pokes Yixing’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” 

“Shh,” Yixing says, “just let me lie here for a moment.” 

Grinning, Baekhyun presses a light kiss to the top of Yixing’s head, all he can really see since he’s still got his face tucked against his chest, and tentatively stretches his legs out from where they’re wrapped around Yixing’s hips. They both groan as it only makes Yixing’s cock shift inside of him, and Baekhyun quickly mutters an apology as Yixing clutches desperately at his shoulders. Baekhyun tries to stay still but it’s hard, and when he wriggles again, his cock brushes up against Yixing’s stomach and he gasps, surprised, because in the intensity of Yixing’s orgasm, he forgot about himself. 

“Are you gonna come again?” Yixing asks, pushing himself off of Baekhyun just enough to look down at him. He shoves a hand between them to tug lightly around Baekhyun’s cock and Baekhyun’s hips jerk up instinctively even as he pushes back on Yixing’s shoulder to stop him. 

“N-No,” he gasps, “too sensitive. I can’t.” Yixing lets him go immediately and collapses back on top of him, making Baekhyun wheeze. “I’ll calm down in a bit. Just stay like this.” 

“Okay,” Yixing says, smiling into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, and Baekhyun lets his eyes close for a moment, breathing in slowly, then letting it out, calming his racing heart, the adrenaline still pumping through him from how wonderful everything was. 

He’d like to lie there and bask in the post-sex glory, but it doesn’t take very long before his body starts to protest under Yixing’s weight, skin itching from sweat and heat. “Yixing,” he says, pinching his side, “let me up.” 

Yixing groans, displeased, and tries to burrow into Baekhyun even more. “Why?” he mumbles. “Let’s just sleep.” 

“I need a shower,” Baekhyun says, running a hand through his hair and wincing as his fingers catch in knots. “I feel gross, I came twice.” 

Yixing laughs into his shoulder. “I spoil you,” he says. 

“You love me,” Baekhyun sings. “And if you come shower with me, I’ll show you how much I love you, too.” 

“I hope that just means you’ll wash my hair for me,” Yixing says, eyes sparkling as he finally rolls off of Baekhyun, groaning a bit when his cock slips free. Baekhyun presses his legs together and stretches full-bodily, arms over his head, fingers scraping up against the wall, and toes pointed off the bed. His thighs still ache in that deliciously pleasurable way, and he can feel Yixing’s come threatening to leak out. 

It takes some effort, but he hauls himself off the bed and yanks Yixing along with him, and once under the cool spray of the shower, Baekhyun presses Yixing up against the wall and kisses him thoroughly. When he pulls back, Yixing looks adorably dazed, and Baekhyun grins, happy, sated, complete. He hands Yixing his shampoo and says, “Do me first, then I’ll take care of you.” 

 

-

 

“It’s a good thing I didn’t decide to make a living as an underwear model,” Baekhyun says, eyeing himself in the bathroom mirror, or more specifically, the huge bruise Yixing had graciously left against his navel. 

Yixing snorts around his toothbrush, hip-checking Baekhyun out of the way so he can spit into the sink. “While I think you’d be a great underwear model, I’d be more careful if that were the case,” he says once he’s rinsed out his mouth and dropped his toothbrush into the holder next to to faucet. Baekhyun catches his eyes through the mirror and grins, points at his own lips to show Yixing where he’s got a little leftover paste. 

“Could you really?” Baekhyun says as he hastily pulls out some clothes from the closet to throw on. He’s late, having slept straight through his alarm, and if weren’t for Yixing having to wake up soon after, Baekhyun would’ve probably missed his morning entirely. “You’re always leaving marks.” 

“Maybe I just want people to know you’re mine,” Yixing says as he flops back in bed. He still has time before he has to head into work because he tries to get up early enough to eat breakfast before he goes. Baekhyun’s never been that dedicated; as long as he can grab some coffee from Starbucks on the way, he’s good. He might have to forgo that today, though. 

“If that’s the case, you might have to aim higher,” Baekhyun laughs, sliding a hand pointedly down his neck and feeling his gut tighten at the way Yixing’s gaze sharpens when he watches him. 

“That wouldn’t be very professional of you now, would it?” Yixing says, reaching out to catch the hem of Baekhyun’s shirt and tug him in between his knees. “What would people think, when they’re coming in hysterical over their puppies and you’re sporting a huge hickey on your neck?” 

“That I got mauled by an untamed pet in an earlier appointment?” Baekhyun muses. “Which wouldn’t be that far off, honestly--”

“Hey!” Yixing says, swatting at Baekhyun’s arm, and Baekhyun’s laugh fills up the room. It should be too early for being this loud but Baekhyun can’t help it; Yixing always makes him feel so happy, even when he’s half an hour late for work. It’s a good thing Baekhyun doesn’t have any clients coming in for another hour, but even then, he prides himself on being punctual and Jongin is probably at the clinic, wondering where the hell he is. 

Still grinning, Baekhyun pulls out of Yixing’s hold and yanks on his pants, shakes his butt at Yixing just to hear him laugh and dances out of reach when he catches Yixing lifting a leg out to kick at him. “Stop distracting me,” he says, “I’m already late.” 

“And who’s fault is that?” Yixing says, raising a brow at Baekhyun. Yixing, just wearing his underwear and hair all damp from his quick shower, stretched out across the bed is so tempting, and Baekhyun is distracted all over again that he forgets Yixing even said anything until his soft chuckle breaks him out of his daze. 

Baekhyun darts back into the bathroom to check on his hair, frowning at a pimple on his chin, and calls back, “Are you gonna be done early tonight?” 

“Album deadline is tonight and we still have a couple of songs to finalize,” Yixing says, and Baekhyun hears the bed creaking a bit as Yixing undoubtedly gets off. “It’ll probably be a long day.” 

Baekhyun pouts at his reflection, gives up on trying to make his hair stay flat, and returns to the bedroom to grab his phone and charger from the night stand. Down the hall, he hears Yixing shuffling around, so he scans the room one last time to check if he’s forgotten anything, then heads out to the kitchen, stuffing his phone into the front pocket of his work bag and making sure his wallet is there, too. 

He spins around and almost jumps because Yixing is right there, failing to hold back a laugh at Baekhyun’s surprise, and hands him a banana. “Breakfast is good for you,” he says, and Baekhyun closes the space between them with a long, deep kiss he doesn’t really have the time for but can’t resist. 

Yixing tastes of his minty toothpaste and something wholly addicting, and Baekhyun remembers last night, Yixing’s soft touches, the wet heat of his mouth, the perfect way he fucked him that if Baekhyun thinks about it too long, he could probably feel it all over again. He breaks the kiss with a tiny, reluctant moan, and Yixing is laughing, patting his ass goodnaturedly. 

“Meet me at the studio when you’re done with work? We can have dinner there,” Yixing says as he reaches up to brush Baekhyun’s bangs from his face, his eyes so fond. 

Baekhyun nods, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later then,” he says, and Yixing tosses Baekhyun his set of keys, left out on the counter. The late November weather is chilly when Baekhyun finally gets outside, but his lips still tingle with Yixing’s last kiss and all he feels is Yixing’s lingering warmth. Baekhyun smiles, shoving his hands into his pockets as he heads to work, and knows it’s going to be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> yixing really does spoil baekhyun smh 
> 
> thank you for reading~~ i hope you enjoyed! ❤ it's been so long since i've written porn like this so i hope it turned out okay sob
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)/[fic tumblr](http://towairo.tumblr.com)


End file.
